


What the Hell is Destiel?

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Cas finds the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell is Destiel?

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:A character of your choice finds smut about themself and this is their reaction. Bonus points if it's Cas. XD

  
Sam and Dean entered the motel room to find Castiel staring at Sam’s   
laptop with a completely horrified expression on his face, and on   
closer inspection, found that the screen that pulled up was fan fiction   
(more specifically slash fiction), and not just any slash fiction, but   
the porn.

Sam leaned over the Angel’s shoulder to get a better look at the screen   
and asked “What's a... Destiel", and Cas, without changing his   
expression, said in a monotone voice “it implies that Dean and I are in   
a… _physical_ relationship."

Cas, who appeared shell shocked continued “they’re all very explicit,   
and include numerous euphemisms for the word Penis", and Dean made a   
choking noise as Sam laughed his ass off.

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful thing about this prompt is that it is definitely something that could happen in-Universe because of Chuck’s books.


End file.
